La vie d'Adrien
by Jade DeTour
Summary: La vie d'Adrien ne le satisfait pas. Il décide de la changer un geste à la fois jusqu'au bonheur. Et c'est encore plus facile avec l'aide d'une amie.
1. Frame de chat

LA VIE D'ADRIEN

« Un 'frame' de chat» avait-elle dit.

Adrien vient de sortir de la douche et s'examine dans le miroir de sa salle de bain. Il se rappelle les mots que la couturière a utilisé la veille à l'essayage. Elle prenait des mesures de ses épaules alors qu'il était en maillot de bain. Il s'était demandé si elle avait découvert son identité par ses mesures.

«Euh, désolée, ce n'était pas du tout mon intention de t'insulter.» se reprit-elle en voyant son air catastrophé. «C'est une expression de chez moi» (Ah oui! Elle vient du Québec, se rappela Adrien.) «Ça désigne la façon dont est bâti un jeune homme. Mince et fort. Athlétique sans montré de muscle : comme un chat.»

La plupart des collègues d'Adrien était très heureux d'être mannequins et faisaient tous ce qu'ils pouvaient pour rester le plus androgynes possibles : plus facile d'avoir des contrats avec ce types de corps.

Dans le cas d'Adrien, c'était son père qui décidait de sa diète et de ses loisirs tout comme de ses cours et ses apprentissages. Mais face à son miroir, il voyait des choses qu'il voulait changer. Il voulait un dos large pour prendre les coups pour sa Lady et des épaules fortes auxquelles elle pourrait s'accrocher.

Il était allé à l'école publique pour échapper à la maison de son enfance mais maintenant qu'il y était, la perspective de son avenir s'éclairait devant lui. Ses seize ans seraient là dans quelques mois et il voulait commencer à préparer sa vie d'adulte. Après tout, c'est à ça que devrait servir l'éducation, pas à passer le temps en attendant le matin de ses dix-huit ans!

Connaissant la routine, il demanda une entrevue avec son père auprès de Nathalie au sujet de sa carrière de model : ce soir 19h!

Il partit pour l'école et s'ouvrit à Nino de la préparation de cette rencontre en marchant dans le corridor. Ils s'assirent ensuite à leur place et ils poursuivirent la conversation.

«C'est juste que je ne sais pas comment faire pour qu'il m'écoute.» se plaignit-il.

«Tu dois capter son attention.» fit une voix derrière lui : Marinette. Pour une des rares fois où elle pouvait lui parler sans malaise. «Hum?» fit-il, surpris.

«Tu aimes ton père, non? Et pas juste parce que c'est ton père? Tu respectes son jugement?»

«Oui, c'est vrai.» admit-il.

«Donc, même si tu n'es pas entièrement d'accord, tu ne veux pas tout changer dans ta vie juste certaines choses?» se fit confirmer Marinette.

«Oui, oui c'est exactement ça!»

«Alors, commence par attirer son attention, assure-toi de la garder en lui faisant admettre que vous voyez les choses de la même façon. Ne le critique pas, ne généralise pas. Puis, passe ton message et finalement, remets le pouvoir entre ses mains pour qu'il puisse faire ce que tu lui demande. C'est très simple et facile du moment qu'il n'y a pas de colère dans la discussion. Mais connaissant ta bonne nature, tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème.»

«Tu viens de faire la même chose avec moi, non?» et comme elle approuvait d'un clignement d'yeux, il ajouta. «Merci, tu es très forte!» Ce qui la fit devenir toute rouge.

19h. Le père d'Adrien se joint à lui pour souper.

«Je suppose que si tu veux me parler c'est pour me dire que tu as trop de séances-photo?»

'Le surprendre' pensa Adrien.

«En vérité, je voudrais discuter avec vous de l'orientation précise de ma future carrière de mannequin.»

«Ah, tiens donc!» émit M. Agreste.

«Oui,» 'S'appuyer sur des accords communs, le flatter' «Je sais que vous avez choisi mes activités actuelles pour mon bien et je vous en remercie. Je sais que ce que je fais actuellement contribuera à faire de moi un homme meilleur plus tard.»

«Je suis heureux que cela ne t'aie pas échappé.» répondit le père.

«Père, que voyez-vous lorsque vous me regarder? Vous voyez un enfant, n'est-ce-pas?»

«Oui, c'est plutôt exact.» approuva encore M. Agreste.

«Je sais que la plupart de mes collèges mannequins veulent rester le plus androgynes possible pour avoir plus de chance d'avoir des contrats. Mais, suis-je dans l'erreur si je pense que les fans qui me suivent, me suivront tout de même si je ne suis plus un éphèbe?»

«C'est vrai qu'en restant avec la Maison Agreste, tu n'as pas à chercher de contrat. Mais ton apparence doit conserver une certaine «propreté», le bon goût et la mesure sont de rigueur.»

«Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous sur cela. Ce dont je parle c'est de…faire pousser quelques muscles…»

«Cela pourrait encore convenir. Mais je suppose que tu y a réfléchit longuement et que tu as d'autres choses à me dire?»

«Oui, j'aimerais savoir si vous auriez objection à ce que je quitte l'école d'Argencourt. Je pratiquerais l'escrime avec un partenaire d'entraînement. Nous faisons déjà quelques passes à l'occasion. Ça me laisserait le temps de commencer la musculation. Les autres élèves de mon niveau font de la compétition et je n'ai pas l'intention d'en faire.»

«Je vois. Autre chose dont tu voudrais parler?»

«En fait, je pense à quelque chose depuis quelques temps. Le chinois. Vous avez choisi cette langue à cause du domaine des affaires. Vous prévoyez qu'un jour, je travaille avec vous, c'est exact?»

«En effet, cela t'assurerait un travail et un avenir décent.»

«Mais je ne suis pas designer. Donc, mon rôle auprès de vous en serait un de gestion, d'administration ou de finances. Donc, si je ne m'investit pas dans l'apprentissage de la littérature chinoise ce n'est pas plus mal.»

«En effet»

«Bien que j'apprécie parfois, la découverte de la culture littéraire de Chine, je pense, que mon temps serait mieux employé si je le consacrait à un cours de commerce ou de comptabilité.» 'Lui remettre le pouvoir' «Vous avez toujours été si avisé en ce qui concernait ma formation, je m'en remettrai à votre décision finale, mais je voulais juste vous demander de prendre le temps d'accorder ma formation avec le fait que je grandisse.»

«Et tu as bien fait Adrien. Agir autrement aurais été pour toi, un acte de paresse. Je suis bien aise que tu l'aie fait. Nathalie te fournira un nouvel emploi du temps. Sur ce, je te laisse j'ai encore du travail.»

Adrien termina calmement son assiette, s'enfuit dans sa chambre et laissa exploser le feu d'artifice qu'il ne pouvait plus contenir. Puis, il sauta sur le téléphone pour remercier Marinette. Il avait aussi autre chose à lui demander.

«Toujours intéressée par des cours d'escrime?»


	2. Câlins recherchés

CÂLINS RECHERCHÉS

Le 5 novembre approchait et pour Adrien cela signifiait deux jours de tests médicaux. Pas qu'il soit malade, au contraire, mais étant une «source de revenues» pour son père, le corps intérieur et extérieur du mannequin était très bien assuré par l'entreprise. Et cette assurance venait avec des examens médicaux très poussés.

S'étant tenu tranquille depuis la dernière fois où le pouvoir de Ladybug avait fait disparaître ses cicatrices et Plagg lui ayant assuré que ses pouvoirs ne se détectaient pas dans son sang, Adrien passa les tests l'esprit tranquille. À son sens, le vague tremblement qu'il sentait parfois lui traverser le corps n'était dû qu'à la fatigue ou parfois à la fraîcheur de la nuit.

Aussi, lorsque le médecin leur apprit à lui et à son père qu'Adrien avait une grave carence en sérotonine et qu'il serait obligé de prendre des suppléments. Il resta plutôt surpris.

La raison? déficit en calcium et en vitamine D et aussi manque de contact physique avec un autre être humain.

Plagg se moqua un peu de lui : «Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir endosser le rôle de ChatNoir sans boire de lait et ne jamais te faire flatter?» Comme il voyait la surprise sur le visage d'Adrien, il ajouta «Relaxe, je blague, mais c'est vrai que les humains ont besoin de contact avec d'autres humains pour fonctionner et les porteurs de Miraculous encore plus que les autres. Et ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai besoin d'autant de fromage. J'en prends pour deux!»

Bon le calcium, il pouvait comprendre, pour éviter les pilules, il y avait toujours les petits fruits, les noix et le lait. Pour les contacts humains… il devait trouver quelqu'un avant que son père ne charge un employé de le serrer dans ses bras durant 15 minutes, deux fois par jour.

À son sens, il n'y avait que deux options intéressantes : Ladybug ou Marinette ou… les deux. Il pouvait simplement changer ses habitudes et se rapprocher un peu des deux.

À leur combat suivant contre un akuma, alors qu'ils s'étaient déjà félicités d'un point et qu'elle annonça qu'elle devait partir, plutôt que de la supplier pour une minute de plus, il se jeta dans ses bras pour un câlin qui dura moins d'une seconde et s'écarta avant qu'elle n'ait pu le repousser, toute à sa surprise.

«À la prochaine fois, prends soin de toi!» lâcha-t-il en partant.

Lorsque Marinette le rencontra le jour suivant, pour la pratique d'escrime, il lui fit la bise sur les joues pour lui dire bonjour puis, ils se couvrirent rapidement de leur masque pour cacher leur visage. Comme il s'y attendait, elle était déconcentrée dans les premières minutes mais, finalement lui aussi était tout chose.

Sa rencontre suivante avec Ladybug était un dimanche après-midi. Si elle avait été trop surprise pour réagir la première fois qu'il l'avait serrée contre lui, cette fois, elle ne le serait pas. Si il arrivait à lui donner un câlin, c'est qu'elle le voulait aussi. Il réussit à aller jusqu'à elle et comme la première fois, il se dégagea bien vite. Il avait eu le temps de la sentir tendue dans ses bras mais elle ne l'avait pas repoussé physiquement. Il avait par contre eu droit à un petit regard condescendant mais s'aurait pu être pire. Sa Lady n'avait aucune pitié pour son cœur tremblant.

Bon, tout ça était bien beau mais, bon, il voulait plus. Et apparemment, il avait _besoin_ de plus et, vraiment, il avait besoin de plus pour être heureux! Il y avait droit aussi, non? Simplement parce que sa chambre et son compte en banque était bien remplit d'argent ou d'objets coûteux dont il n'avait que faire, cela devait-il nécessairement l'empêcher de passer du temps avec l'une des deux femmes qu'il aimait?...ou les deux?

Même si Ladybug avait accepté par deux fois les accolades de ChatNoir, cela ne voudrait pas dire qu'elle voudrait encore le laisser faire et il était très loin d'obtenir d'elle une action réciproque.

Marinette se crispait et devenait mal à l'aise à la présence d'Adrien et même leur légère bise, qu'il avait pris l'habitude de faire chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient en-dehors des cours et que Chloé (ou Sabrina) ne rôdait pas, la laissait dans un état où elle perdait le contrôle d'elle-même.

Adrien savait pourquoi, bien sûr. Il lui arrivait la même chose, il cachait simplement mieux son attirance pour elle. Donc, si il voulait lui demander de sortir avec lui, il devrait affronter :

-Son père, la presse ordinaire, les paparazzis, son père à cause des paparazzis…

-La timidité de Marinette

-Chloé (et il préférait encore 7 ans de malheur, se serait moins pénible)

Le fait était aussi qu'Adrien et Marinette étant tout deux timides et plutôt dans une relation amicale, même en ayant des rendez-vous au cinéma ou autre, il faudrait peut-être un certain temps avant qu'ils soient détendus, proches et intimes dans le sens «physique» du terme.

Il pouvait aussi essayé de courir après Ladybug sans ses pouvoirs en priant la déesse de la chance qu'elle ne découvre pas son identité de super-héros avant d'être définitivement assez amoureuse pour lui pardonner sa duplicité. Les résultats prévus allaient de lui tenir la main en parlant sur un toit à l'embrasser entre deux poubelles.

Sa dernière option était de se présenter à Marinette dans sa chambre sous son masque de cuir. Ils seraient chez elle, sur son balcon confortable. Ils pourraient parler, longtemps. Elle accepterait surement de le tenir dans ses bras. Il se voyait déjà regarder un film depuis son divan, ses boucles blondes couvrant les cuisses de la jeune fille. Peut-être même qu'elle irait jusqu'à passer ses doigts entre les mèches.

Il n'envisageait même pas de regarder une autre fille. Il préférait rester malade et seul plutôt que d'être avec une autre.

Il n'avait pas vraiment réussit à trouver un prétexte pour aller la voir mais il se présenta tout de même sur son balcon un samedi soir en début de soirée. Il voulait avoir beaucoup de temps avec elle.

Il la salua de son habituel ''bonsoir'' sobre et amical et elle eu un léger sourire en le voyant. Lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il était là, il avait réussit à improviser une histoire autour d'un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Ladybug qui soi-disant approchait. Elle eu un demi-sourire peu convaincu mais passa vaguement par-dessus son explication même si il voyait bien qu'elle avait détecté un mensonge dans ses propos.

En discutant, ils en étaient venus à une idée de parure pour la tête. Le genre de chose que pourrait porter une fée dans un manga. Composé de fils d'argent soutenant quelques perles de verre rouges le tout s'accrochant à la chevelure avec de petits peignes.

«J'aime vraiment tes idées, ChatNoir. Je suis certaine que ça lui ira très bien. On voit que tu l'aimes beaucoup.» apprécia-t-elle.

«Oui, mais elle, elle ne m'aime pas. Elle me l'a dit.» fit-il doucement. «Elle tient à moi comme ami et nous sommes très proches. Assez proches pour rester liés d'une façon ou d'une autre pour le reste de nos jours si…si le destin le permet. Mais peu importe tous les vœux que j'ai pu faire, je dois l'oublier et la laisser partir. Non seulement à cause de cet autre garçon qu'elle préfère à moi mais aussi à cause de notre combat, de nos secrets.»

«Mais, tu sais, il y a... que je veux te dire.» poursuivit-il. «Je suis malheureux. Je me sens si seul que cela m'a rendu malade. Mon corps n'arrive plus à oublier ma solitude. Même mon pouvoir de chat noir commence à en être affecté.»

Il aurait voulu lui parler calmement mais, sans qu'il l'ait voulu, des larmes commençaient à couler doucement de ses yeux. «Princesse, je, j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie pour être heureux. Je t'en supplie, laisse-moi venir te voir, te regarder, te serrer dans mes bras. Je sais que tu as ta vie, une famille heureuse et des amis. Mais, je, je me sens si seul. Je vois des gens sans mon masque, au moins, maintenant j'ai le droit de sortir. Mais ça ne dure jamais longtemps. Je te promets de ne pas intervenir dans ta vie, jamais. Et je serai infiniment prudent, personne ne sauras pour toi et moi.»

Marinette était touchée par les paroles de ChatNoir et le regarda, vraiment pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Ses yeux passèrent de son regard à ses lèvres humides de larmes. Ses lèvres qu'elle avait déjà embrassées pour le sauver. Aujourd'hui encore, il avait besoin qu'elle le sauve. À l'époque aussi elle avait gardé le secret. Comme elle le ferait aujourd'hui. Il avait besoin d'elle. De toute façon, s'il restait dans cet état, il serait une proie facile pour le Papillon. Même si elle n'avait pas eu d'autres meilleures raisons, cet argument était irréfutable.

Elle aurait pu juste dire ''C'est d'accord'' et c'était bien son intention mais le souffle caressant de ChatNoir effleura ses lèvres et sa propre bouche franchit le reste de la distance qui les séparait.

Le baiser fut si semblable au dernier qu'ils avaient échangé, celui qui l'avait sauvé de l'emprise du Dislocoeur que s'en était bouleversant.

Après cela, elle se reprit et le reste de la soirée se déroula comme si ce baiser n'avait pas eu lieu. Dans les semaines suivantes, il revint la voir souvent, lui offrant des accessoires de couture qu'elle adorait. Ils écoutaient des films sur son ordinateurs serrés l'un contre l'autre. Il amenait aussi sa tablette pour faire des devoirs qu'ils faisaient dos à dos. Elle avait toujours une collation à porter de main pour lui.

Il finit par découvrir la profondeur de son attachement pour sa version sans masque. Il pensa alors lui révéler son identité ou l'approcher en tant qu'Adrien mais se dit que finalement la situation courante valait mieux. Cela ne fit que le rassurer sur les sentiments de la jeune fille dans le cas d'une éventuelle révélation et cela le conforta dans sa relation avec elle. Il se considérait pleinement dans son droit d'être avec une fille qui voulait être avec lui deux fois plutôt qu'une. Elle avait aussi commencé à le flatter comme s'il était un gros chat et il adorait vraiment ça. Aussi, avec le chaste baiser qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude d'échanger pour se souhaiter bonne nuit, ses séances de caresses devinrent un rituel pour eux. Elle lui parlait d'Adrien et il lui parlait de Ladybug. Et leur relation restait amicale malgré eux.


	3. Premier baiser sur la Tour Eiffel

PREMIER BAISER SUR LA TOUT EIFFEL

Cela faisait quelques semaines depuis que ChatNoir avait commencé à retrouver Marinette chez elle. Ils avaient passé exactement 16 soirées ensemble et Adrien se rappelait avec bonheur de chacune d'elle. Il avait toujours cette envie en classe de frotter sa tête sur ses mollets simplement parce que son parfum lui parvenait.

C'était une chance que ce soit elle qui soit derrière lui. Parce que si cela avait été l'inverse, il savait pertinemment qu'il se serait levé plus d'une fois de sa chaise pour la couvrir de baiser au beau milieu d'un cours.

Il aurait commencé par son cou, la partie dégager entre ses couettes qu'il trouvait si tentante. Il y avait aussi ses épaules qui l'attiraient et bien sûr, ses doigts délicats, ses paupières et ses lèvres. Il eut tout à coup très envie de la regarder pendant qu'elle dormait. Peut-être pourrait-il la réveiller de délicats baisers sur ses paupières délicates? Mais pour pouvoir faire cela, il devrait attendre d'avoir une relation plus intime avec elle.

Il avait hâte au soir qui prenait trop de temps à arriver. C'était un lundi. Il n'allait jamais chez elle de façon régulière. Ce soir-là, il l'attendait d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas pu être dans ses bras la veille, lors de leur pratique d'escrime.

Dans le parc peu fréquenté où ils se rencontraient, il avait aperçu Claudine, une jeune mannequin qui posait souvent avec lui. Elle lui avait déjà fait quelques réflexions sur son physique, l'avait invité à sortir et avait poussé l'audace jusqu'à suggérer une relation purement physique entre eux lorsqu'il avait décliné son invitation.

Bien qu'il ait atteint ses 16 ans, elle en avait tout de même 23. Pour la caméra, cela importait peu. Ils étaient de la même taille, ses efforts en salle de musculation commençaient à se voir lorsqu'il ne portait pas de manches et bien sûr, comme tous les mannequins, elle essayait de paraître sans âges.

Pour toutes ces raisons, sa présence dans le parc le matin de la veille l'avait questionné. Surtout qu'elle était restée à le regarder sans se présenter. À la fin de l'entraînement, il avait insisté pour que son chauffeur ramène aussi Marinette, prétextant le poids de son équipement.

Ce matin-là, il devait manquer l'école pour une séance photo mais celle-ci avait été re-planifier à cause d'un important examen de Math qui, en fait, avait déjà été reporté à cette date à cause d'une séance photo.

Adrien était plutôt heureux de ce délai parce qu'il devait poser en tandem avec Claudine sur certaines d'entre elles.

À l'heure supposée où aurait dû se terminer la séance, la première fenêtre à l'avant de la classe sortie de son encadrement et tomba au sol où elle éclata poussée par une silhouette définitivement féminine. Évidemment, il s'agissait d'un akuma.

Sa tenue moulante présentait des motifs de fleurs de cerisier rose sur une tenue d'escrime. Un galon de couturière était passé à son cou tout comme un bracelet porte-aiguille ornait son poignet. Sa coiffure se composait de croissants, macarons, brioches et petits pains qui figuraient une énorme perruque renaissance. Elle portait une cape de super-héros rouge et tenait un fleuret d'escrime à la main.

La classe entière familière de la présence des akumas sortie efficacement. Seule Alya resta derrière le cadre de porte pour filmer la scène.

Adrien attrapa la chaise du professeur et s'en servit pour retarder l'akuma dans sa tentative d'attraper les autres… ou plutôt Marinette comme il le comprit assez vite. Tout chez l'akuma symbolisait ce qu'on pouvait apprendre de Marinette lorsqu'on l'observait de loin. Mais son visage, inchangé était celui de Claudine. Il n'y avait que la cape qui n'allait pas avec Marinette.

«Bonjour Mademoiselle. Puis-je savoir comment s'appelles la femme que j'ai l'honneur d'avoir en face de moi?» 'Qu'est-ce qui faut pas inventer pour attirer l'attention d'un akuma tout en restant Adrien pour la caméra d'Alya.' Ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

«Tu ne me reconnaît pas Adrien? Je suis ta Femme idéale, voyons!» répondit l'akuma.

«Oh, euh, non, je n'avais pas remarqué, euh… il essayait de gagner du temps. Alya diffusait assurément en direct sur le ladyblog, avec un peu de chance, il verrait bientôt arrivé la chance elle-même. «Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que j'ai un type de femme idéale, je ne suis pas si difficile que ça, comme garçon. Par contre, je suis peut-être un peu jeune pour ne penser qu'à une seule fi- femme.» se reprit-il.

Les insultes seraient pour plus tard. Et il avait bien hâte d'enfiler sa combinaison moulante et d'être libérer des contraintes d'Adrien.

Heureusement, l'aide arriva encore plus vite que prévue. Ladybug avait fait très vite. Ne perdant pas de temps non plus, il s'enfuit de la classe ne jetant qu'un œil à une Ladybug confiante et yoyo en main.

Tournant le coin d'un corridor, il prit la porte de la première classe venue se cacha derrière le bureau du professeur, la seule cachette possible, et se transforma. Sortant par la fenêtre, il retourna dans sa classe par le même chemin que l'akumatisé. Il espérait la surprendre par derrière. Il restait persuadé que la cachette la plus probable pour l'akuma était la cape rouge de super-héros. Tout le reste de l'ensemble référait à Marinette ou du moins c'est ce qu'il devait sembler à une personne les ayant observer la veille au parc et ayant suivi Marinette ensuite.

Mais en arrivant sur place, il ne put arracher sa cape à la jolie vilaine parce qu'il était trop horrifié. Claudine avait contrainte Ladybug sur le sol et lui enserrait la gorge d'une main de fer. L'héroïne se débattait encore mais ses lèvres bleuissaient.

La rage consuma ChatNoir. Invoquant son cataclysme, il s'en servit pour arracher l'écran géant du tableau du mur derrière le dos de l'akuma. Sous le coup de l'adrénaline sa force de ChatNoir fut décuplée et il souleva l'écran pour la balancer au visage du mannequin qui se retrouva séparée de la jeune fille en rouge et coincée entre l'écran et le mur.

Il attrapa Ladybug dans ses bras et accrocha Alya au passage. Il les conduisit deux classes plus loin. Ladybug était inconsciente. Elle respirait toujours mais faiblement. Il l'allongea par terre, dégagea ses voies respiratoires et souffla deux grandes portions d'air dans sa bouche pour dégager la gorge.

Ladybug se réveilla en sursaut toussant affreusement. Elle s'accrochait convulsivement aux épaules de ChatNoir. Lorsque le Miraculous noir perdit un coussinet de plus indiquant qu'il ne restait qu'une minute à la transformation, Ladybug ne toussait plus et elle avait repris assez contenance pour se détacher de lui et le pousser à partir. Comme elle essayait de parler, il lui dit de se ménager et l'informa que d'après lui, l'akuma était dans la cape. Alya formula pour l'héroïne le questionnement sur sa certitude sur le sujet.

«Oh! Je ne suis pas complètement sûr. C'est une supposition. Mais c'est un truc de gars.» Et il fila vers le vestiaire tout proche et désert. Malheureusement, comme Plagg terminait son fromage, il n'eut pas le temps d'appeler sa transformation que l'akumatisé fondit sur lui, l'assommant à moitié, le ligotant avec le mètre-ruban et lui enfonçant une énorme brioche dans la bouche.

Elle l'entraîna jusqu'à la tour Eiffel en lui expliquant qu'elle avait prévu de l'y amener dîner après leur séance photo de ce jour-là et que donc il lui avait posé un lapin. Elle avait même prit le temps d'observer la jeune fille qui lui plaisait pour lui ressembler et avait tenu compte de tout ce qu'elle savait sur lui, lui reprocha-t-elle.

Arrivant sans prévenir, Ladybug prit l'akumatisé en combat face à face. Et Adrien se sauva, ruban métrique aux poignets. Libéré de son garrot comestible, il invoqua sa transformation derrière les espaces de stockage et brisa ses liens. Il escalada un des piliers de la tour pour traverser la première plate-forme à toute allure et rejoindre les demoiselles.

Cette fois-ci, Ladybug avait conservé son équilibre et s'abritait derrière son yoyo tourbillonnant pour se protéger de la pluie de projectiles composée de douceurs et d'aiguilles acérées. Il atterrit devant elle et l'incitât à profiter de sa protection pour invoquer son lucky charme. Ce qu'elle fit dans un murmure avant d'obtenir qu'une soufflerie géante comme on s'en servait sur les plateaux de photo lui tombe dans les bras.

«Je te l'ai dit ma Lady : la cape.»

Elle courut vers le pied de la tour et souleva une trappe contenant des branchements destinés à l'éclairage de scène. Y reliant la prise de la soufflerie, elle la pointa vers le mannequin et sa cape s'envola comme un drapeau pour atterrir dans la main de ChatNoir qui n'eut qu'à tirer pour obtenir la cape qu'il déchira.

Effectivement, un papillon noir s'en envola et Ladybug pu le capturer. Elle ne réussit qu'à marmonner les phrases rituelles mais heureusement, tout fonctionna tout de même.

Tout était rentré dans l'ordre quand ChatNoir prononça leurs félicitations communes pour tous les deux.

Puis, elle s'approcha pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille qu'elle attendait toujours l'explication pour la cape.

«Oh, euh,» rougit ChatNoir. «Les garçons, même les plus sérieux et moi y comprit, on a tous deux formes de désir, un avouable et l'autre moins. Pour innocente et pleine d'amitié que la relation d'Adrien avec Marinette soit, cette cape rouge ne venait pas d'elle. Pourtant, la mannequin l'avait enfilé pour lui. Alors, il avait dû lui donner un indice quelconque comme un regard appuyé ou une allusion inconsciente sur son attirance pour le sujet.»

Ladybug pointa un doigt vers lui qu'il traduisit pour elle. «Comment j'ai deviné le désir secret d'Adrien pour les super-héroïnes habillées de rouge? N'es-tu jamais passé devant sa fenêtre le soir? Le gars à un écran de 2 mètres ouvert en permanence sur le ladyblog.» Il n'eut pas à en rajouter plus. Ladybug était déjà toute rouge. Puis, elle pointa sa gorge et le prit dans ses bras.

«Ce n'était rien, ma Lady. Je n'aurais pas voulu te perdre pour rien au monde. Tu es beaucoup trop importante pour moi.» fit-il avec émotion. Elle l'embrassa alors sur la joue, le coin des lèvres puis sur les lèvres elles-mêmes avant de partir par la voix des airs.

ChatNoir pensa alors que ses désirs inavouables se portaient plutôt bien.


	4. Buguinette

BUGUINETTE

Ce soir-là, Nathalie demanda à Adrien d'enfiler l'une des dernières créations de son père faisant partie de la collection qu'Adrien appelait ''propre mais pas trop'' et de se tenir prèt pour le souper. Monsieur Agreste recevait un compétiteur et son fils de l'âge approximatif d'Adrien.

Ce compétiteur venait de voler un succès à la maison Agreste et le père d'Adrien l'invitait donc à souper pour lui montrer à quel point cela ne l'affectait pas.

Après le repas, on servit la bouteille d'alcool que leur visiteur avait apporté. Le maître d'hôtel servit le verre d'Adrien et son père ne soufflant mot, Adrien, qui n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de consommer de l'alcool réussit, à petites gorgées, à vider les trois-quarts de sa coupe.

De retour à sa chambre, la tête lui tournait et il s'allongea sur son matelas. Il avait eu une journée chargée mais ne s'endormit pas encore tout à fait.

Il revoyait dans sa tête, les événements qui s'étaient déroulés depuis la semaine précédente où sa professeure Ms. Bustier avait été la victime du Papillon et tous les faits surprenants que cela avait engendrés.

Le principal sujet de conversation avait été le moment où Max s'était porté à la défense de Chloé. Kim ayant vu la scène, un froid c'était installé entre les deux amis. Adrien ne s'en faisait pas pour eux. Ils avaient trop besoin l'un de l'autre pour rester longtemps en froid. Le comportement de Nino envers Alya avait fait moins jaser parce que moins de personne l'avait vu. Mais cela avait aussi alimenté quelques conversations autour des deux premiers bureaux près de la porte.

Adrien pensait aussi aux câlins entre Juleka et Rose qu'il avait surprit dans le miroir de l'autobus.

Alcool et fatigue aidant, il voyait flotter devant son regard deux ensembles de jambes nues et entrelacées. Mais bien vite ses pensées dévièrent vers un autre sujet.

Marinette était sortie de la classe avec leur professeure et lorsque cette dernière était revenue, Marinette n'avait plus reparue. Adrien regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir pu faire un détour entre le moment où il s'était transformé et celui où il avait rejoint ses amis sur le toit. Il aurait voulu s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Qu'avait-elle fait durant tous ce temps? S'était-elle caché pour appeler du secours ou avait-elle été la première victime avant d'être à la merci de dizaines de paires de lèvres ayant pris possession des siennes. Les lèvres de Marinette étaient si douces. Le souvenir de leur goût sucré remonta à sa mémoire.

Marinette était si appétissante : son sourire, ses mains, sa poitrine, ses hanches… ses jambes. Encore une fois il rêva de jambes féminines et dans son délire, celles de Marinette furent rejointes par celles couvertes de rouge de Ladybug.

Un feu nouveau s'embrasa dans le corps d'Adrien à cette pensée. Sa Lady et sa princesse réunit sous la couette! Avec lui? Ou non, quel spectacle cela lui ferait de les regarder s'enlacer.

À la réflexion, (puisque les pensées d'Adrien finissaient toutes par se tourner vers des promesses de vie de famille) Marinette, Ladybug et lui-même ferait un ménage à trois parfait si on ne prenait en compte que leur caractères respectifs.

La fierté et la hardiesse de Ladybug tempérés par la douceur et l'ouverture de Marinette. Comment pourrait-il les appelés? Ses amours, ses chéries, (waouwow) ou bien leur trouver un petit nom de couple comme LadyMari ou Buguin…Buguinette? _**BUGUINETTE?**_

Les yeux d'Adrien s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes à tel point que son visage en souffrit et il se réveilla d'un coup. Tout son sang reflua de son corps vers son cœur et sa tête à l'exception d'un endroit entre ses jambes qui en avait conservé une bonne partie malgré son choc. Il eu vaguement conscience qu'il était passablement plus excité qu'il ne le pensait.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était un super-héros, Adrien ne demanda pas la permission de Plagg avant de se transformer. Celui-ci dormait probablement quelque part mais il fut tout de même directement aspiré par la bague.

ChatNoir se releva trop vite, la tête lui tournait mais il était affreusement lucide et au sujet d'une chose en particulier : la trouver, _elle_. Il avait besoin de la voir. Il se précipitait vers chez elle au mépris de sa sécurité avant même de s'apercevoir qu'il était sortie.

Ne calculant pas ses sauts, il dérapait et glissait sous la pluie, produisant trop de tapage pour l'heure tardive sur la capitale.

Au dernier instant, il décida de faire une roulade dans les airs pour réduire l'impact de sa chute sur son balcon et passé inaperçu. Il ouvrit la trappe vers la chambre avec des mouvements subtils…comme un chat. Bon il n'était peut-être pas tout à fait dans un état normal puisqu'il trouvait cette mauvaise blague absolument hilarante.

Il avait de la chance, elle était déjà endormie. Se penchant sur elle, il chuchota :

« Ma Lady, il faut que je te parle. »

« Hum, on sss- » eut-il pour toute réponse. Elle se retourna en ramenant la couverture à son cou et se faisant, découvrit des jambes musclées et athlétiques.

« Au boulot, Ladybug » reprit-il alors plus fort.

Cette fois, il eu la réaction escomptée. Elle se réveilla en sursaut, tombant assise dans son lit et cherchant son yoyo à sa taille de ses mains et les problèmes à affronter d'un regard perdu.

« CHAT, mais, mais, mais… qu'est-ce qui se passe? » Il était hilare!

« Oh! Pas grand-chose, Marinette. Seulement, je viens juste de comprendre pourquoi tu déteste que je te surnomme Buguinette. » expliqua ChatNoir en rigolant.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce que, que…? » bafouilla la jeune fille.

« C'est trop proche de ton vrai prénom. » résuma-t-il en se glissant à ses côtés pour s'allonger avec un soupir.

« Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu es tout mouillé! » protesta Marinette.

« Oh, désolé! Plagg, Claws in! »

« QUOI! Mais, mais… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières! » Marinette s'était retournée et recouchée gardant ChatNoir dans son dos pour ne pas connaître son identité.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, mais il faut que je dorme un peu. J'ai bu de l'alcool et je tombe de sommeil. Quand j'ai compris qui tu étais, j'ai eu autant besoin de te voir que de respirer. Tu sais parfois, j'ai l'impression de ne pas exister si tu n'es pas près de moi. »

Il se serrait maintenant contre elle et avait posée sa main sur ses côtes, juste sous son sein.

« Ma vie est froide et solitaire comme les nuits au Pôle Nord. Chaque fois que je te vois, ma Lady, c'est comme voir le soleil se lever et comme les jours au Pôle Nord, parfois cela ne dure que quelques minutes et c'est toujours trop court. Heureusement, il y a Marinette. Quand je te vois, c'est comme un bon feu de bois. Tu éclaires mes nuits et tu me gardes au chaud. C'est vrai, je n'aime pas tes deux personnalités de la même façon mais j'aime les deux. J'espère juste que je ne t'ai pas blessée en ne te démontrant pas mes sentiments avec la même intensité quand je viens te visiter que je le fais quand tu es Ladybug. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand tu es en uniforme, je pourrais tomber à tes pieds et m'incliner devant toi comme si tu étais une déesse. Et tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour me contrôler c'est de masquer mon trouble avec des blagues. Je suis désolé, je sais que tu ne les aimes pas. Je vais essayer d'arrêter…pour toi. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu changes. » répondit Marinette, je t'aime tel que tu es. Elle avait prit sa main et l'avait ramenée sous sa joue.

« Tu m'aimes? Moi, ChatNoir? Alors, est-ce que tu voudrais savoir qui je suis? Tu sais, il n'y a vraiment aucune raison que tu ne le saches pas. »

« Demain. Pour cette nuit, je garde mon chaton et je reste bien au chaud et confortable contre lui. »

Lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil à enter par la fenêtre réveillèrent Adrien, le matin suivant. Il eu honte de son comportement et ne vit qu'une façon de se faire pardonner. Il se pencha vers la silhouette de Marinette et son visage tourné vers lui. Le soleil du matin mettait en relief ses courbes appétissantes en la caressant de ses rayons.

Il embrassa ses lèvres tellement appétissantes et su en l'embrassant qu'elle était la femme de sa vie, celle à côté de qui il voulait se réveiller chaque jour pour le reste de ses jours. Il approfondie le baiser et lorsqu'elle y répondit, ses lèvres formulèrent sans même qu'il y pense, des mots contre ses lèvres. « Je veux être avec toi, pour toujours. Je ne veux plus jamais te quitter. »

Marinette, les yeux toujours fermés le serra plus fort dans ses bras en disant : « Hum, c'est le meilleur réveil que j'ai jamais connu. Puis, elle le relâcha en ajoutant : « Ok, je suis prête. » Elle recula son visage. Ils étaient maintenant face à face partageant le même oreiller leurs jambes et leurs bras étaient entrelacés.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit doucement les paupières, une quantité d'émotions passèrent sur son visage mais leurs corps restèrent attachés l'un à l'autre.

« Je ne suis pas certaine si je suis réveillée, finalement ou si je dors encore. Est-ce que mon rêve vient vraiment de se réaliser? Dis-moi que c'est vrai! Je me suis vraiment endormie dans les bras de ChatNoir pour me réveiller dans ceux d'Adrien? »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je t'avoue que j'ai toujours eu ce fantasme de pouvoir tenir à la fois Marinette et ma Lady dans mes bras. »

Consultant le téléphone posé sur la table de nuit, il vit qu'il devait partir.

« Je dois aller à mon cours de piano. J'aimerais manger avec toi ensuite, c'est possible? »

« Bien sûr, je vais t'attendre. »

Ils partagèrent alors un long et chaud baiser. Lorsqu'il se redressa pour la quitter, elle dit :

« Reste dans ma vie, pour toujours. »

« À tes ordres, Buguinette. »


	5. La vie en couleurs vives

**Finalement... J'avais dit que j'arrêtais cette histoire mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide, ce sont les histoires et celle-ci est venue cogner à ma porte aujourd'hui.**

La vie en couleurs vives

Adrien et Marinette avaient convenu qu'eux-mêmes seraient ensemble mais que Ladybug et ChatNoir ne le seraient pas pour ne pas porter atteinte à leur excellent travail d'équipe.

Il continuait de flirter avec elle et elle continuait de le repousser. Mais il le faisait surtout pour jouer.

Par contre, ce jour-là, il y eu une mésentente, une légère dispute entre les membres du duo. Rien de bien grave. Ladybug avait besoin de la corde la plus longue parmi celles qui étaient renversées au sol. Elle lui demanda donc la corde brune mais il lui apporta la rouge.

Elle repartie alors sous le feu des rayons zombifiant prendre la bonne corde et réussit à revenir pour enclencher le piège. Elle était fâchée et refusa de célébrer leur victoire.

Ils retournèrent en cours dans un silence un peu lourd et après la dernière période, ils eurent enfin le temps de se parler. Il la suivit chez elle et ils s'excusèrent. Tombant d'accord sur le fait qu'ils détestaient tout deux être en froid avec l'autre. La chaleur et la tendresse de l'autre leurs avaient manqué même si ce n'étaient que pendant une après-midi de cours et ils roulèrent sous la couette pour s'en gavé mutuellement.

Il la tient dans ses bras, alors qu'il était couché sur elle et regardait ses yeux comme s'il était fasciné et perdu très loin dans ses pensées.

« Qu'est-qui t'arrive? À quoi penses-tu? » demanda-t-elle pour le sortir de sa transe.

« Tu te rappelles de ton combat avec le Mime? » questionna-t-il en recommençant à respirer.

« Plutôt bien oui. Pourquoi me parles-tu de ce jour en particulier? »

« C'est la première fois où je me suis trouvé près de toi en tant que Labybug sans avoir mon masque. Quand je t'ai aperçu, j'étais tétanisé. Je ne le savais absolument pas. J'ignorais que Ladybug avait de magnifiques yeux bleus si perçant. J'étais au courant pour Marinette mais avec le masque de ChatNoir, j'avais toujours cru qu'ils étaient noisettes. »

« Tu veux dire que le masque de ChatNoir affecte ta perception des couleurs? Comment ça se fait? Normalement, les costumes doivent nous avantager, pas nous nuire. On risque de faire des erreurs… _C'est ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui!?_ » s'affola-t-elle.

« En fait, le masque m'aide beaucoup. Sans lui… je vois encore moins de nuances. J'ai une forme très prononcée de daltonisme. Le masque corrige beaucoup ma perception même si c'est encore différent de ce que toi tu vois. Mais pour aujourd'hui, j'ai surtout fait une confusion entre ma vision avec le masque et celle sans lui. Je m'excuse. »

« Mais non voyons, c'est moi qui ai mal réagi. C'est si triste pour toi. Enfin… Moi je peux voir des tas de jolies couleurs vives autour de nous et toi tu ne peux pas en profiter. »

« Au moins, ça m'a permit d'avoir quelques avantages en compensation. Mon père a dû renoncer à me former pour que je devienne designer. Ce n'est pas que je crois que ce soit un mauvais métier mais si ma vision avait été normale, j'aurais dû passer ma vie à travailler à ses côtés, dans son bureau, depuis mon enfance jusqu'à ce que je lui succède. Je n'aurais pas voulu m'enterrer avec lui. »

« Moi non plus, je n'aurais pas voulu ne pas te connaître. »

« Il y a autre chose que tu dois savoir, puisqu'on parle de couleur… » poursuivie Adrien.

« Quoi donc? »fit Marinette qui rigolait sous les baisers qu'Adrien commençait à déposer aléatoirement sur son corps.

« Peu importe ce que je vois avec ou sans le masque, il y a une chose que la magie rends très clair : toi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire? Laisse un peu mon corps et réponds-moi au lieu de jouer les mystérieux. »

« Ton corps me fascine. Il y a une bonne raison pour laquelle je suis resté si longtemps à ne voir que Ladybug. Que je sois ChatNoir ou Adrien, le costume de Ladybug reste le seul vrai rouge écarlate que j'ai vu dans ma vie. Les seules couleurs vives dans un monde fade. L'uniforme de Ladybug et les yeux brillants de Marinette. »


End file.
